It Can All Change In The Blink Of An Eye
by blufairywings
Summary: Starts off where Finale ends, have a lot more planned for this story, very excited. Please R&R may change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with "That 70s Show" I'm working off current plots off the show and the outcomes are from my head.  
  
(A/N: This fic starts where the finale ends. As a big fan of "That 70s Show" I can't wait for next season, so this is what popped into my head after watching the finale)  
Graduation Night. 10:30pm  
This was not how tonight was supposed to be. Donna and Eric were supposed to be enjoying their new apartment in Madison, not at the hospital.  
  
Everyone's plans changed when Red had the heart attack.  
  
Well, not everyone's.  
  
Jackie was home alone. Bob and Joanne had gone to the hospital, to be with Kitty, and of course Donna was there with Eric. Jackie was sitting on her bed in the room she use to share with Donna. She had her headphones on and was listening to The Carpenters, trying to get her thoughts straight. She was sick with worry over love. Until Steven finally made her choose between him and Michael, she didn't have to think about choosing between them, she could have them both.   
  
One moment she wanted to hold onto Michael, to have what they used to have a couple of years ago, but then, she realized, that a couple years ago they were just kids, well they still were today, but it was different. Kids their age were thinking about their careers, their futures and whom they were going to share them with. Maybe Michael represented her back them, no worries, when all she had to care about was keeping up with the latest fashion instead of her father being in jail, or where she was going to live.  
  
She had changed, a lot within the last year and it seemed like Michael has always been and will always be the same.  
  
And then there was Steven. Even when she was with Michael she always had a thing for Steven, well, Steven called it a "thing" but she knew there was more there. She could feel it, even when she couldn't explain it, she could feel it. She felt different when she was Steven's girlfriend; he made her feel like she was in a relationship instead of trying to keep one alive. She didn't have to worry about him like she did with Michael. With Michael it was almost like babysitting. With Hyde she only had to give 50% because she knew he would give the other 50. Well, that was until the nurse.   
  
She didn't know why that bothered her so much. Michael had cheated, more than once. And she had always ended it with him, like any girlfriend would do, but she would forgive him and they would get back together. Why did this one time with Steven seem more worse than all of Michael's affairs put together?   
  
Then it hit her like a lightening bolt. All at once. It couldn't be put into words, it was just a feeling.  
  
She honestly, deeply loved and cared for Steven with her whole heart and soul.  
  
She sat straight up in bed when this realization came to her. She put her right hand under her mattress and pulled out a pink diary with a unicorn on the cover. She had to write this all down. To get it out of her system.  
  
She looked over at Donna's side of the room, with the empty bookcase, the bare walls that used to be covered with posters of various bands Jackie had no taste for, and the bed stripped of it's sheets.  
  
She had other things to worry about. 


	2. Chapter 2

For Disclaimer please see the first chapter.  
  
(A/N: The characters may not seem like we know them from the she, but I think everyone has their own perceptions of characters from any book, movie or show. I didn't trail far from their they're actual characteristics, this is just how I see them.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eric was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. The same hospital Kitty was a nurse at.   
  
"Thank god mom's a nurse," thought Eric. He didn't know what he would of done if his mom didn't take charge. Thankfully Red was going to be fine. But Eric couldn't help but worry. He couldn't picture his dad gone. He had always been such a strong presence, and since Red gave him and Donna his blessing, he had new respect for Red. He was hoping it was the start of an adult relationship with his dad.  
  
Donna sat back down in her chair next to Eric's, she had just called her dad and Joanne, to tell them the news. The chairs Donna and Eric were sitting in faced the room red was staying in. Kitty was in there; she had not left his side since they got there. Fez, was sitting in the chairs next to theirs, with his elbows on his knees, chewing his nails, he was thinking. Eric and Donna were clasping hands, they hadn't said much to one another in the past couple hours.  
  
Laurie came out of Red's room, you could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear stained. As she walked towards them Fez stood up. She couldn't look at him.   
  
"I'm going to the cafeteria, anyone want anything?" she asked the other three.  
  
"I'll go with you" Fez offered. Laurie shook her head and looked at Donna.  
  
"I'll go" Donna said and then looked at Eric, making sure it was okay if she left him, even for a short period of time. He nodded. She stood up, still clasping Eric's hand, they looked at each other for a moment and then let go.  
  
Laurie and Donna walked to the elevator in silence. They were the only ones on the elevator. Laurie leaned on the back wall, Donna pressed the first floor button and then joined Laurie. The doors closed and Laurie burst into tears.  
  
Donna rubbed Laurie's back and asked her if she was okay.  
  
"It's all my fault!" sobbed Lauie. "I almost killed Daddy."  
  
"No, it's Not you're fault" Donna began.  
  
"I thought he would be happy I was helping another person, but instead he just looked at me, with those eyes, and then almost died! When I went to visit him just now he didn't say but two words too me, and when I apologized and begged for his forgiveness, he didn't even acknowledge me, and mom completely ignored me. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I had to get out."  
  
Donna saw Laurie in a way she hadn't before. Laurie was actually trying to help another person. Maybe she wasn't as wicked as they all had thought. Donna didn't even grasp the idea before, that soon they would be sisters.   
  
"He's been under a lot of stress lately, with Eric and I, and not really eating to well either, it was bound to happen sooner or later, it wasn't you." Donna said.  
  
Laurie looked at Donna. "You really think so?" she asked. Donna nodded. "Well, how can I fix what I did? I mean, I know what I have to do. I have to divorce Fez, but, (I can't believe I'm saying this) that would just break his heart. He wants to be in this country so much. When he and I were talking in Kelso's van, he was telling me about when he goes back to wherever he's from, it'll be hell, and at least here he has a chance to really do something with his life. I wanted to be able to help someone for once, I mean, it doesn't mean anything, it's just a signed piece of paper.  
  
Donna couldn't believe what she was hearing; Laurie just kept on amazing her. "We'll get some coffee, sit down, and I'll help you figure this out."  
  
Laurie nodded. "Thanks Donna" she smiled at her.  
  
The elevator finally reached the first floor and the doors opened. 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Ok, you're going to have to picture Fez talking in his accent, I didn't want to butcher his words! LOL)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Eric watched Laurie and Donna get on the elevator. The doors closed and he turned back to the table in front of him. He stared at the covers of the dated National Geographic magazines facing him. Usually he, like all the other guys, would madly be tearing through them, looking for the photos of the naked native women. All it always took was a boob shot to get giggles out of any of them, especially Fez, but they both just sat there in silence.  
  
"Eric," began Fez, "I'm really sorry, this is all my fault. I've been thinking about it, and the only thing to really do is divorce your sister and just leave the country, I've caused so much trouble already."  
  
"No, no Fez.... it's not your fault, I guess that if I were in your shoes, being forced to go back to.... uh.... wherever, I'd probably do the same thing. The only question I have to ask you though man is, why in God's name Laurie?"  
  
"Look at her man, she's hot!" was Fez's response.  
  
"Yea, but she's Laurie!" Eric made a face.  
  
"She wanted to help me, after we did it, we were talking and she felt bad for poor little old Fezzie-Poo and wanted to help me out, like she said, it's only a little piece of paper. Who knew it would have such a tragic, tragic ending!" Fez said.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you, so don't worry. I don't blame anybody, I mean, look at all the rage Red has had for the past eighteen years, and when he knew I was leaving, he could finally relax, but his heart couldn't handle that "different emotion" so he just exploded!" Eric said. They both smiled.  
  
Kitty came out of Red's room and walked toward the boys. She looked dead tired.  
  
"He's finally asleep. Are you boys hungry?" Kitty asked.  
  
Good old Kitty, no matter what was going on, or who did what, she was always looking out for everyone, Eric thought.  
  
"No, mom," he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders, "you sit down, Fez and I will go and get you something to eat."   
  
Fez stood up and looked gratefully and apologetically at Kitty.  
  
The boys walked to the elevator, Kitty watched them, her emotions finally starting to sink in. 


End file.
